Falling Away (Deja Vu)
by Bloody Englishman
Summary: Worlds collide as a new evil threatens the peaceful land of Hyrule. Old rivalries must be buried as the universe itself hangs in the balance. Final Chapter is now up. Answers are revealed, as the only ending that can be found is a beginning.
1. Default Chapter

(I do not own any of the Zelda sagas or installments. Oh, but if I did.....)

The heavy gallop of a black horse echoed across the Hylian plains. Reddish light shone overhead as a dark figure rides towards Hyrule castle. A few guards allow the man passage, just as the moon began to rise. The shadowy figure made his way through the town, his horse trotting slowly, now. After tieing his horse to a nearby fencepost, the tall man walked towards the entrance to the Temple of Time. A wide smile crawled across his face.

"Wake up, Link!!!!" The tiny ball of light bounced up and down over his bed. Link sat up, rubbed his eyes, and yawned. The fairy began flying repeatedly into his head. After waving it away, Link hoped up from his bed. "Come on, Link. Zelda's waiting for you." Link tilted his head to the side, not quite sure what was going on. "Don't look at me like that! Come on! Zelda sent me to get you. She said it was important. You'd better hurry." Link streched out a bit, still trying to wake up. He stepped over to the room's corner and grabbed his Kokori sword and shield. After snacthing a bottle of Lon Lon Milk and his ocarina from the shelf, Link headed to the door. Scurrying down the ladder, Link ran through the village, being constantly urged on by Navi. They rushed across the bridge, and exited the forest. Quickly playing a tune, Link's faithful steed, Epona, charged up. Link hopped on, and began towards the castle.

After a simingly short ride, Link approached the castle's gates. "Who goes there?" A guard called out from atop the castle's wall. "None may enter. Wait till morning."

"Morning!?!?" Navi nearly screamed in Link's ear. "We can't wait till morning!!" Thinking fast, Link got his ocarina and played a helpful song, Zelda's Lullaby. "How...how do you...how do you know the Royal Family's sacred song?" The guard scratched his head. "Very well. If you have business with the royalty, than you may enter." Clicking his spear's end on the ground, the guard signaled for the gate to be opened. The drawbridge soon came down, and Link hurridly rode in.

"Link!" He quickly pulled on Epona's reigns upon hearing the voice. Epona reared back, kicking at the air, but calming down almost immediately. Link looked to the side, to see Zelda on the steps to the Temple. After hoping down, the two rushed to one another. "Oh, thank goodness you came, Link. I was starting to worry." Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared behind the Princess, which subsided moments later.

"What was that?" Navi asked.

"Someone's inside the Temple. I don't think anyone else has seen the flashes, but they've been occuring quite often. I'm afraid someone's trying to break through the Door of Time." Another flash of light shot from the windows. "Let's hurry." Link and Zelda raced towards the entrance.

Both stopped as soon as they entered, looking to see the shadowy figure standing before the Door of Time. The man was lean, but stood very tall. He wore a dark purple cloak, which had a gold rope tied around his waist. In his hands, the man held a large, wooden staff. He then raised the staff high over his head, began muttering strange incantations, and the staff's tip began glowing with a dull, red light. "Stop!!!" Zelda cried out. The man lowered the staff as it's light faded out. He turned about, revealing his ebony face. Stroking his light beard, he tilted his head. "What are you doing?"

"Hmmmmm.......you are the Princess Zelda, correct?" Zelda nodded. "Good, good. And you...you must be Link, the great Hero of Time?" Link, a bit startled, also nodded. "Very good. I see I have come to the right place."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, yes, worried about the Temple, I see. Fear not, I am here to cause no one harm. However, I do come with bad news for the two of you."

"From where do you bring this news?"

"I am a sorcerer, from the land of Termina." Link nearly gasped.

"Termina? Does that land truly exist?"

"Surprised? It is not such an amazing thing. Until recently, all of Termina believed that Hyrule was a mere legend, as well. But, it seems that a select few have been traveling between our worlds. Link, I know, has caused quite a stir in Termina."

"Link?" Navi in Zelda asked in unison.

"Oh, yes. Why, the lad saved our entire world from peril. He was even able to awake the legendary Four Giants. Very extraordinary." The man moved over towards them while he spoke. "That is, actually, why I have come."

"For Link?" Zelda asked with a bit of fear.

"I am afraid so. And you also, Princess." Zelda backed away, grabbing onto Link's tunic. Link reached for his weapons, standing in a ready stance. "No, no. As I said, I am here to cause you no harm. I simply need to speak with you. You two are the only ones who can help me. Well, actually, the three of you."

"Three? You mean Navi?"

"No. There is one other person I need, in order to accomplish my task."

"Who?"

"The one who bears the last piece of the Triforce. The man known as the Great King of Evil...Ganondorf."

Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know. I'll update when I can.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ganondorf?" Zelda asked in a puzzled manner.

"Yes. He is of the utmost importance."

"What do you want with him?"

"His help." Link raised an eyebrow in confusion, which seemed the general tone among all the others.

"What could be so important that you require his help?"

"A grave danger that plagues not only Hyrule and Termina, but the universe as we know it." The man turned, motioning the others to follow him. After a moment or two of hesitation, they too walked up to the steps. The man sat down on the top step, while Link and Zelda stood in front of him. "Now, where to begin? Do you understand time? Or space? Or even reality, for that matter?"

Zelda and Link turned to one another, then back to the man. "I believe so." Zelda finally spoke up.

"How, in your opinion, would you describe it?"

"Describe it? Well....space is the plane on which we exist. Time is the rising and setting of the sun. It is what exists between life and death. Reality.....reality is...different. It exists, but not in the same way."

"You're very knowledgeable, Princess. Could you possibly expand on reality?"

"It is difficult to explain. Reality is different for each of us."

"How so?"

"I would say reality is what we see, but the blind do not see. I suppose reality is what we experience. What we feel."

"Very good." The man ran his fingers over his beard. "So, would you agree that our exisistence is dependent upon time and space?"

"Yes."

"And reality?"

"I believe that we create our own reality. It is how we view time and space." The man smiled. "What does all of this have to do with us."

"Well Princess, the Hero of Time here has traveled through time itself, correct?" Link nodded. "He has, as you would say, crossed the boundaries that divide life and death. Therefore, he has also traveled through the plane we know as space. By venturing across space and time, he has created a new reality. This is the root of the problem." Link gazed wonderingly at the man. "I'm sorry, but it seems that things have been tampered with. Things that should never be tampered with. But, then again, you are just children."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying this: The universe has been destorted. Unless balance is restored, everything will come to an end. The end of time, the end of space, and the end of each of our realities." Both stood with gaping mouths and widened eyes. "I am sorry."

"Destorted? How?"

"Tell me, Princess, what became of Ganondorf?"

"He was sealed in the gap between our realm and the Sacred Realm."

"And who sealed him there?"

"The sages did."

"How do you know this?"

"Link." She said, pointing at him.

"I see. When did this happen?"

".....In the future."

"The future? How, then, did he become sealed away in the present?"

"I...I don't know."

"Did you know that you played a role in his banishment?"

"Yes."

"So, what do think became of you in the future?"

"I...I.."

"You became the Sage of Time. Somehow, you are existing both here, as the child I see before me, and in the future, as the woman who oversees time itself."

"How...is that possible?"

"It is complex, but I will try to explain." The man stood, leaning slightly on his staff. "Time is above space and reality, for they exist within time. Normally, it is constant, and cannot be altered. However, it is possible for time to become linear, and be changed. For example, Link was sealed in the Temple of Light for seven years. When he was released as an adult, he woke the Sages and helped defeat Ganondorf. When this happened, Ganondorf was sealed in the void, and you became the Sage of Time. If things had remained this way, all would have been well. Unfortunately, it wasn't left alone. Instead, Link was sent back in time, and you remained where you were. When Link came back, he kept the Triforce of Courage with him. When Ganondorf was cast to his prison, he kept the Triforce of Power. It is you, Princess, that concerns me. Link exists here and here alone. Ganondorf exists there, and since he cannot be found, then he must exist there alone. You exist both here and there. Logically, it is impossible, but it seems to be the case."

"How do you know all this?"

"I am but a humble sorcerer. By twist of fate, I stumble upon this knowledge. I do feel, though, that it is my duty to help remedy this, since I am the one who discovered it."

"How would we go about doing that?"

"You must become whole again. We must make the journey into the Sacred Realm and fix this mistake."

"What about Ganondorf? What does he have to do with this?"

"You, and Ganondorf, and Link, are all very important. As I have said, the universe has already been damaged. It will require a phenomenon to repair it. That phenomenon lies in the Triforce. So, of course, all the pieces must be gathered."

"If I join with my future self, where will I exist?"

"In theory, once you are whole again, you will be able to travel back if you wish, just as Link did."

"Then let us make haste."

I know that was alot of dialouge, but at least some sort of plot has been established. More chapters will be posted soon, I hope. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

"Then let us go." The man turned toward the door. "If you will." Zelda looked to Link, who produced the ocarina. After playing the ancient song, the massive Door of Time slowly crept opened. The three entered into the shadowy room, the large window allowing slivers of moonlight to penatrate. What little light that did enter the room glistened off the Master Sword. Link gazed at the awesome power, which he knew he must wield again.

"Wow, brings back memories, huh?" Navi asked. She hovered about the room, doing circles around the sword.

"You should be going."

"Aren't you coming?" Zelda inquired.

"It is not my place. I am merely a messenger." Link walked up to the Pedestal of Time. He placed his hands on the handle of the sword. Looking over his shoulder, he could see the frightened smile on Zelda's face. She placed a hand his shield, as Link pulled upward on the Master Sword. A magical blue light filled the room, as Zelda and Link watched the tall, stone walls fade away.

Trickling of water echoed through the majestic room. Zelda and Link looked around. The room was incredibly tall, with shafts of sparkling water pouring down. They stood on a small platform, in the center of a pond with slightly reddish water. Around of the edges of the pond, were several other platforms, each a different color with a symbol on the top. "This must be it." Zelda finally said.

"Uh-huh. The Chamber of the Sages." Navi agreed.

"He....help...me..." Link spun around to see where the noise came from. Nearly gasping, he looked to see Rauru, lying on his platform, bleeding from several spots. Zelda covered her face and gasped as Link ran over to Rauru. "Li..Link. Is it really....really you?"

"Please, Rauru, don't talk." Navi pleaded. "Just try to hold still."

"Who did this?" Zelda kneeled down to where the others had gathered.

"Demon.....hideous....slaught....slaughtered us.....sages...."

"The other sages?"

"....Uhhhh....cou...couldn't...hold him...off.....errrrrrr..." Rauru forced his words out. "It...it...it wanted...the...Tr...Triforce....ahhhh!!!"

"Ssshh." Navi flew close to his face. "Just hold on."

"No.....you...must get...him. Get...Ganondor......dorf."

"How?" Zelda begged. "We can't open the seal, can we?"

"Use...their....power, Link. You have....their pow...power....uhh....huu...keep the Triforce...safe. You...you three...must....save...the...uni....ver...errr!!"

"Rauru, can you tell us anything about the destortion of the universe?" Zelda inchd closer to him. "Don't speak if you can't, but.."

"It's...it's too late...for me." Rauru stopped to breathe in deeply. "Termina...is....isn't there. Don't...be..fooled. It...is...too much...too much for...us..to...to under...understand. Gather...the pieces...together. It...is...the..." Rauru took another breath as he closed his eyes. "....the...only....way."

"Rauru?" Navi nudged him. ".........He's gone."

Zelda stood and turned away. Link continued to stare down as a bright light surrounded Rauru's body, then he watched it vanish into the light. Turning around, he could see Zelda wiping tears away from her face.

"What did he mean? 'Use their power.' I'm not sure if I..." She looked at Link. "Did you ever get anything from the sages?" Link reached into his tunic, pulling out the Medallion of Light. "That's it!" She ran over to him. "Come on. We'll put them on the pedistals. It's got to work." Link and Zelda took the six medallions and arranged them around room. When each had been placed, they gathered back to the center of the room. "Now what?" Link looked about the room, seeing that the medallions weren't reacting. After looking around, he noticed something about the room. Zelda seemed to be looking, too. The platforms were arranged around the center, which seemed familiar. Almost similtaneously, they realized it. The pattern was the same as the room that held the Master Sword. Link looked down where he was standing. He reached to his back and drew the sword. Lifting it high above his head, Link stabbed down into the ground. Everyone stood waiting. All of a sudden, there was a tremendous rumbling. The medallions began to glow, as the floor seemed to vanish beneath them. They were tossed into the air, as the area below changed to a bright white.

There was soon nothing but white. Link and Zelda felt themselves hovering above the emptiness. She reached out her hand, and Link took hold. They both looked down, as a tiny speck of gold appeared in the white. It grew brighter and brighter. As the light drew closer, a dark, purplish aura appeared around it. Then, in the center of it all, a shadow began to form. The shadow began to take shape. Arms and legs began to form. The large, bulky body began to reveal itself. Still being blown backwards, the golden light could be seen radiating from the Triforce's symbol, enscribed on the back of a fist.

"He, he, he, he, he, he, he!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Link opened his eyes slowly, trying to gather his thoughts. Light beamed in from the window overhead. He stood up, dusted off his tunic, and sheathed the Master Sword. Looking to his left, he saw Zelda on her knees staring at the ground. Offering his hand, Link helped her to her feet.

"Did...did it work?" Navi asked.

"I believe so." Zelda answered in her a solemn tone. "I hope that..we've done the right thing. I pray this wasn't a mistake."

"...and if it was?" Both turned around. There, leaning against the wall, stood Ganondorf. His arms were crossed, and his black armor gleamed in the light. Zelda gasped and grabed Link's arm. "You're not having regrets, are you?"

"Ganondorf." Zelda whispered to herself. She let go of Link's arm and stood upright. "Now is not the time to raise old grudges. We have brought you back because we need your help."

"Hehehe. My help? You amuse me to no end, Princess." Ganondorf stood up, letting his cape flow behind him. Link stepped forward. "Don't tempt me. I've been waiting for this, and now that I am free from that accursed prison, you will pay."

"Freedom is a wonderful thing, isnt it?" A voice called from the entrance.

"What?" Ganondorf looked up in shock. "That voice."

"Ah, you remember. It is equsite to be out, though, isn't it?" Link and Zelda turned to see the sorcerer standing in the doorway.

"How...how did you...how?" Ganondorf moved toward the door.

"What's going on?" Zelda wondered. She stepped forward. "You know each other?"

"Of course." The man turned back to Ganondorf. "You remembered my voice, didn't you?"

"...To blind the Eye of Ruby." Ganondorf began reciting the words. "To silence the Breath of Destiny. To shatter the Blade of Justice. Any desire shall be yours."

"You remember it? Word for word, too. I am impressed."

"How did you get out? How?"

"If you wish to know," the man twirled his staff in his hand, placing it under his arm, with the head pointing behind him, "then come and find out." The staff began to glow, and he rammed it into the alter. The Spiritual Stones were knocked loose, and the Door of Time began to close. "What's wrong? You're not going to turn down an invitation, are you?"

"Come back here!" Ganondorf fired a blast at the man, but it only made contact with the sealed door. "NO!!!"

"We're trapped." Zelda covered her face. "No. Oh, no."

"Urrrrr.....You won't get away!!!!" Ganondorf began hovering in the air. He held his fist up, and began charging up a massive amount of energy. "AHHHHH!!!" He flew forward and punched the door, sending it soaring out, and landing in the center of the room. Not slowing down, Ganondorf flew out of the temple. Link and Zelda hurried into the main room.

"What is going on? Who is that man?"

"Come on, let's go find out!" Zelda nodded at Navi's suggestion. The three ran towards the exit.

"What.....?!" Zelda nearly fainted at the sight of Hyrule. The village was in ruins. Looking out at the fields, all was in disaray. Sseveral war camps were set up a in various locations, and the ranch had been burnt to ground. "How could this have happened? Were we really gone for so long?" She turned to the castle, which was covered in a black mist. "What is all this?"

"Look! There's Ganondorf!" Navi flew into the air and pointed to the castle's path. Ganondorf was flying quickly towards the castles entrance. "We'd better follow him." The three ran through the remains of Hyrule's city. They came up the path, and past the crumbling gate. With no guards to slow them down, they reached the entrance in no time. Ganondorf stood at the moat's edge, firing blast after blast into the mist.

"Come out here!!! Face me, coward!" He continued shooting at the castle, but to no avail. Ganondorf raised his hands over his head, and focused a tremendous blast in his hands. He hurled it into the mist, which produced a huge flash of light, but offered no help. "Curses. He won't come out."

"Are you sure he's in there?" Zelda inquired.

"Yes. I saw him fly into the castle, but then the drawbridge went up, and that blasted fog covered the entrance."

"How do you know him?"

Ganondorf sighed. "When I was trapped inside the void, I kept hearing this voice. I thought it was my imagination, but it became more and more real. I calmed my mind and listened to it. It kept muttering the same words, over and over. 'To blind the Eye of Ruby. To silence the Breath of Destiny. To shatter the Blade o Justice. Any desire shall be yours.' I didn't know if it was talking to itself, or if it was speaking to me. The words began to gnaw at me, nearly driving me mad. I called out so many times, but it never answered. The voice merely kept repeating itself over and over. Then, it finally stopped. I had no idea why, but the voice ceased. I waited and waited, but it never returned."

"It was his voice?"

"Yes."

"Ganondorf, that is the man who sent us to release you."

"Him?!!!"

"That's right. Please, listen to us. He said that the universe was going to be destroyed, and that we would need the Triforce to prevent it."

"Don't think I'd be so eager to help the likes of you. I still have a score to settle with you." All of a sudden, an enormous, multi-colored light burst from the top of the castle, spliting the fog apart. Large panels formed from the light, each lowering down, until a staircase was formed. "Well, looks like an invitation. Come on if you want." Ganondorf began climbing up the illuminated stairway. Link and Zelda followed close behind.

Finally, the trio reached the top. The other panels vanished, as the top one moved through the dark mist. As it broke free of the mist, they could see a large, enclosed area on top of the castle. The shaft of light lowered them into the arena, then disappeared. The entire place was empty, except for the man standing in the center.

"Welcome."

"Welcome? I don't need your courtesy. Tell me, what is going on?" Ganondorf immediately made his prescense known.

"Now, now. Calm yourself, Ganondorf. I know you've been waiting, and I promise you'll get an answer."

"What has happened to Hyrule?" Zelda nearly yelled.

"Why, a war, Princess. This peaceful land has been tore apart by indifference in your abscence."

"Torn apart? I cannot believe that."

"Oh, but it is true. Look for yourself." He pointed toward a wall, which folded downward, revealing the vast land of Hyrule. "Look how the many inhabitants have gathered to fight one another." Zelda rushed over. From atop the castle, the vast fires could be seen throughout the land. Zelda could see enormous armies, gathered at the desert, the lake, Kakariko Village, and even in the fields. Link went to her side, while Ganondorf came up behind and looked over them.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Ganondorf turned to the man, who was holding a strange mask. It was purple with bulging, yellow eyes. Spikes of different colors surrounded the edges.

"What is that?"

"A mask of great power. Why don't you try it on?" The man stuck the mask onto Ganondorf's face. Ganondorf grabbed the mask, trying to pull it off his face. Everytime it started to come loose, the mask released a burst of energy that pulled it closer. After struggling a few minutes, Ganondorf collapsed to one knee, and began breathing heavily.

"Ganondorf. Ganondorf! What did you do?"

"No need to worry. I've got him under control." Link looked in horror at the mask. "Does it look familiar, Link?" Ganondorf took in breath after breath, and then stood. He turned to face them, not speaking a word. "That's one piece down. Two to go."

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, Princess? I know have a powerful little puppet to do my bidding. Wonderful, isn't it?"

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am the one who caused all of this. I am the master. The puppeteer. I am the forgotten power, wiped from history. But now, the world, nay, the universe!, shall know my name and tremble." Link drew his sword and began forward, but Ganondorf lept in front of him. "You had best give up. There is nothing you can do. I am the greatest entity in the known universe. Who am I? I am Majora!"

Oooooooooo....getting interesting, huh? Feel free to review or e-mail me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Majora?" Zelda took a step back. "No. It can't be."

"Ganondorf, restrain the Princess." Ganondorf raised his hands to Zelda, producing a box of energy around her. She beat against the sides of it. "Excellent." Majora made his way forward. "Well, that just you leaves you, doesn't it?"

"What's this all about?" Navi bounced around angrily.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gathering the Triforce pieces. It seems Courage is the only one left."

"What? Why?"

"Ganondorf, get Link for me." Ganondorf nodded, then began hovering in the air. He charged up a ball of dark magic and sent it flying at Link. Remembering well the battle with Ganondorf, Link drew the Master Sword and knocked the blast back at him. Ganondorf struck the blast with a backhand, sending it back to ground. The two continued firing the attack back and forth, until Ganondorf finally misjudged it. Link seized the opportunity. While Ganondorf was still dazed from the hit, Link grabbed his bow and fired one his Light Arrows. The attack found its mark on Ganondorf's chest, sending him to the ground. Link reached for another arrow, this time firing at Majora. He swung his staff and barely blocked the arrow. Link ran at him, sword drawn. He lept into the air mid-way and slashed downward. Majora raised his staff, charged with energy, but it wasn't enough for the sacred sword. The attack knocked Majora to the ground, and Link immediately pounced on him.

"Careful, boy." Majora warned with a smile.

"Be quiet!" The fairy screamed. "You had better stop this!"  
"Oh no! What will you do to me?" Link jabbed the tip of the Master Sword into his chest. "Don't be a fool. Stop this hero nonsense and surrender the Triforce piece." Link thrust down, piercing the sword deep into Majora's chest. A blast of power caught his back, sending Link flying off Majora. Link picked himself up, to see Ganondorf soaring at him. He punched furiously. Link blocked with shield, but was knocked against the wall. Ganondorf punched again, but Link rolled out of the way. As Ganondorf pulled his fist from the wall, Link slashed repeatedly at him. Ganondorf fell back, but released a wave of energy in all directions, blowing Link backward. He rose into the air, gathering a massive, black blast together. Link reached for his bow and shot an arrow up at Ganondorf. The two attacks passed each other, both colliding with their targets, sending each person down.

Link looke up to see Majora towering before him, holding his staff high. Majora slammed the staff's tip onto Link. Pulsating waves of energy flowed from the staff, causing Link to scream out in pain.

"I warned you. Throw your weapons down and surrender. And don't even try a stunt like that again."

"Stop it!! You'll kill him!!" Majora swatted Navi aside.

"Now, are you ready to give up?" Majora lifted the staff again, ready to strike down, when a hand grabbed it. Majora turned to see Ganondorf. "Ganondorf, I won't be needing you. Go and.." The sword cut across Majora's side as Link jumped to his feet. He hacked at Majora, delivering a slash to his face that brought him to the ground. Link lept over the fallen Majora at Ganondorf. Ganondorf launched a blast, but Link sidestepped it. He charged up to him and began attacking. Link crouched on the ground and powered up his sword. Before Ganondorf could ready an offensive, Link rose up with a spinning attack. Ganondorf fell to the ground. Link ran at him, ready to deliver another blow.

"Link, wait!" He stopped short to see Navi in his path. "Look." Link looked down at Ganondorf, seeing him taking in deep breaths. Then, he realized that the mask had been knocked off. Link turned again to Majora. He was on his feet again. His purple robe was torn in various places, but not a scratch could be seen on his body.

"Urrrrr....I shouldn't have let my guard down. But you're not bad, kid." Majora stooped down to pick up his mask. "Hmmmm....this may be a bit harder now."

"How?....How are you still standing? Link attacked you full force."

"I wouldn't have even felt it if that weren't the Master Sword. You don't seem to realize what you've gotten involved in."

"Then why don't you enlighten us, Majora." Zelda stepped forward, the shield around her broken after Ganondorf collapsed. "What is this about?"

"My dear Princess, my story is one you don't wish to hear."

"You've sent us on a wild goose-chase and tryed to take our lives. Tell me what this has been for."

"Very well." Majora stood up tall. "This mask is known as Majora's Mask. It once held great evil power. But, the evil has left the mask. However, that is not because the evil was destroyed, but because it was set free. Link fought with the mask's power, and by doing so allowed it to escape."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"The tale of my exisistence is quite unusual. You see, long ago, when the world was very young, there existed a tribe that you would find quite grotesque. I was the leader of that tribe. We toiled for years to learn all that we could. Eventually, we gained knowledge that surpassed nearly all other species. And of course, with knowledge comes power. We soon became a mighty race. This mask was one of our crowning acheivements. This mask is connected to my very being. Whoever wears this mask will come under my complete control. As you could imagine, there was quite a bit of jealousy of my tribe. One day, I found that my people were falling prey to a detestible enemy. Those horrid fiends, calling themselves godesses."

"You mean...the Golden Godesses?"

"That's right. Those wicked beings destroyed my entire race. I was the only one left. However, I was far more powerful than my kind. A god in my own right."

"You despicable monster! How dare you speak of the godesses like that!"

"Those beings are nothing to worship."

"Your tribe...you say you seeked knowledge. That knowledge was black magic, wasn't it? You're great knowledge was nothing more than evil power."

"In any case, it was my knowledge, my evil power, that led to the destruction of this world. The battle between the godesses and myself was far too intense, and it tore this world apart. I fought marvelously, but was defeated. Their combined strengths, their power, wisdom, and courage, was enough to defeat me. But, unfortunately for them, I was not destroyed. When I knew it was too late, I began to transfer my power over to my mask. Then, when the goddesses defeated me, my body was horribly destroyed, but my spirit, my escense, survived. During the fight, a passage was ripped open between our realm and the void. It was there that I managed to escape to. My spirit remained there, and all my strength remained with my mask. Then, after that great battle, the godesses went about rebuilding the world. I'm sure you know that tale, so I won't go over it. However, after the battle and the rebuilding, the godesses were on the brink of death. So, to save themselves, they transfigured their bodies into the sacred triangles, the Triforce."


	6. Chapter 6

"What?"

"That's right, Princess. The godesses are existing within you three. Now, I'm sure you've figured out by now that the voice Ganondorf heard within the void was me. My spirit was muttering that phrase over and over. To blind the Eye of Ruby. To silence the Breath of Destiny. To shatter the Blade of Justice. Any desire shall be yours. The legend reads that, when these proper sacrifices are made, the godesses shall grant any wish. That is what I've been after."

"I still don't understand this. Why have you committed all this evil? Why have you led us along this path? And what has become of Hyrule?"

"Isn't it painfully obvious yet? I had to be rid of you so that I could bring Hyrule to this condition. With you gone, then chaos could reign. A great war has been raging for the past few years. This bloody war has been fueled by hate and prejudice, with the many races of Hyrule fighting each other. The Hylains have teamed up with the Gerardo, while the Gorons, Zoras, and Kokori have formed an allaince. And I have been playing the instigator all this time, of course. This has all been to my benefit, for with such disorder in the world, the collapse of the universe shall be hastened."

"Why would you want that?"

"My wish is to be granted immortality, so that when the universe itself falls apart, I shall remain, along with the ever-lasting Triforce. Once the universe as we know it is gone, I shall reshape it for myself, where I am the god. Oh, how the godesses would be appaled by the fact that their power would be used to grant my desires."

"Do you honestly believe that you can create a universe of your own?"

"Of course I do. I have had practice, after all. Isn't that right, Link?" Link looked at him in wonder. "So you're just as clueless, are you? The entire land of Termina. It was all merely my creation. A little dream of mine."  
"What?" Zelda became overwhelmed by confusion. "How is that possible?"

"My power is far greater than you can possibly imagine. I waited there in that wretched void for so long. Then, at long last, someone put on my mask. That pathetic Skull Kid. Though it was such a weak body, it would have to do. I manipulated him to seek you out, Link. Then, you followed him deep into the Lost Woods. I forced the two of you into a spot where the world begins to fade, and the void begins to reveal itself. That place of illusion allowed me to create an entire world of my own. By using Hyrule as a starting point, I formed the mirror image of it, Termina. Then, like the little fool that you are, you worked to save that imaginary world. I waited and waited, and finally I got to fight you, Link. Well, not really me, but the power that I revealed to you. My plan finally came to its high point. By having my power so close to you, I managed to tap into the Triforce piece you carry. It took alot, but I managed to use all those factors: My own power, the Triforce piece, and that area of illusion, and I was able to release myself. I was finally able to pull my spirit out of the void, and my power out of the mask, and combine them. I had finally become whole again. However, by escaping as I did, I was entered into a different realm altogether. I wasn't in the void, nor the Sacred Realm, nor Hyrule, but I entered into the flow of time itself, which all things exist." They stood shocked at the amazing news.

"So that's what happened to you." Ganondorf approached from behind Zelda and Link. "That's why your voice stopped. You left."

"Correct. However, the flow of time was distorted, which is how I learned of the universe's collapse. It was there that I began to form my new plan. I would enter the world at the time I chose, and gather the Triforce pieces, then I could find those items, and make my wish. However, I entered into the world that you three had created. I entered into the future which you had formed. I arrived in the Sacred Realm, and I began to wreck havoc there. Knowing I must undo what you had done, I began to destroy the sages. However, when I destroyed you Princess, the Sage of Time, I did not find the Triforce piece. I knew then that I would have to go into the past, since Ganondorf was in the void, and Link had returned to the past. So, I did so, and I was able to fool you so easily. I tricked you into returning to your future, and awakening Ganondorf. Meanwhile, I simply remained here, driving the world into ruin, so that everything would be set for your return."

"You fooled us?" Zelda seemed to ask herself.

"You played me for a fool!!!" Ganondorf yelled out. "I will not allow this to stand! Even if I must work alongside of these two, I will not let you to get away with this."

"Good, Ganondorf, good. If you have any hope of surviving, then you must work with them. Those two, who destroyed your empire and ruined your dream. Those two, who banished you to the infernal void. And you say I made a fool of you."

"Silence!!! Don't you dare try to play mind games with me!" Ganondorf charged up a blast, and fired it at Majora. He held up his staff and easily blocked the attack. Just as he was about to lower the staff, another blast flew by, catching the mask in his hand.

"NO!!!!" The blast knocked the mask out of his hand, and the brute force of the magic shattered the mask. "No. You will pay for that."

"I will not be a puppet for you. What's wrong? Angry? Show me what you can do!!!"

There it is. The main storyline in a nutshell. Still alot more story to go, but I hope I've caught your attention...and addicted you to my work! Bwahahahahaha!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A rigid smile crossed Majora's face. He held his staff up, then tossed it aside.

"You fool. You have done nothing more than succeed in angering me." Majora brought his hands close together, as a crimson aura began to surround his body. The smile grew, as his eyes flickered with a firey power. "Do you recall the grotesque race I spoke of? Well, consider yourself lucky. You three will be the first to see this hideous form in centuries." Majora began hovering in the air, as the aura grew more intense. His very flesh began to crack. The dark skin around his hands shattered like glass, as giant tentacles appeared in their place. His arms and legs began to bulge, and they too burst, with a massive, bulky, multi-colored muscle taking their place. Majora's face twisted and contorted, as it started to split down the middle. Bulging yellow eyes appeared from behind the disguise, as a mouth full of jagged fangs opened, with a slivering yellow tongue licking through the slobber. The robe finally flew off, as Majora rose up, standing in full form. He laughed menically in a distorted, deepened voice. "Behold! Pitiful humans, do you now see the futility of your attempts? Submit the Triforce pieces to me before I lose my patience." Ganondorf's mouth hung open, shocked by the transformation. Zelda took steps back, as Link merely stared. "You still wait, I see. Very well." Majora swiped down with his tentacles, easily knocking Ganondorf back. His eyes turned to Link. He held his tentacles in the air, then struck down with each one individually. Link tryed to slash them away with his sword, but they were moving too fast, and he was quickly beaten down. Majora moved forward, almost too swiftly for such a massive creature. Zelda held out her hands and fired an emense beam of light. Majora became trapped in the light, but only momentarily. Clouds of energy rose up from his body, then shot at Zelda, surrounding her body and dropping her to the floor. Majora reached down and picked her off the ground. "Struggling will do you no good. It would be best if you simply...AHHH!!!" Majora dropped Zelda to the ground suddenly, felling a sharp sting on the back of his neck. He turned to see Link holding his bow, pulling back another Light Arrow. "You again? Pathetic humans, you simply never learn."

"SILENCE!!!!!!" Both Majora and Link turned, seeing Ganondorf's monstrous attack hurtling forward. The blast engulfed Majora, exploding upon impact. The dark waves flowed across the area, pushing the others back. "Uh....hu...uh....I will not be made a fool of." Ganondorf vowed between breaths.

"Hahahahaha...." The smoke cleared, and Majora stood unscaved. "Is it that difficult to understand?"

"I'm just starting." Ganondorf gathered his magic into his fists. He darted at Majora, swinging his fists down brutally. There were eruptions with every punch landed, as Majora began staggering back. Ganondorf flew back and fired ball after ball of magic. Majora took every hit, simingly unharmed. Rolling his tentacles into a fist, Majora swung down, crushing Ganondorf into the ground.

"You fool!" He raised the mass of tentacles and struck down again. "It doesn't matter what kind of power you posses." Again. "Your weak body cannot amass enough strength." Again. "You have no chance of defeating me!" Blood began to cross Ganondorf's lips as Majora crushed him mercilessly.

"Stop!!" Zelda stood, gathering up another blast.

"Princess, haven't you been listening?" Zelda fired the beam of light.

"Link!!! Now!!" Link ran at Majora with the Master Sword drawn, charging power into it. He lept into the air, slashing wildly at Majora. The light faded, and Link stabbed downward into Majora's body. A dead silence fell.

"Weaklings." Majora thrust upward with a barrage of attacks. Link was flung off, then came hurtling back down. Majora reached out his arm and snatched Link's leg. Using a few of his free tentacles, he grabbed the sword and shield away from Link and tossed them aside. He then held Link up to his face. "What could you possibly be thinking? Give up. It isn't worth it." Link struggled in the monster's grasp. "Well, how about it?" Link stopped squirming about, inching his hands behind him. "That's better. Now hold still, this won't take very.." Link pulled his bow, armed with a Light Arrow. He pulled the string back, but Majora swung him upward, letting the arrow soar off into the distance. Majora slammed Link into the ground on his back. "I'm growing tired of these games. Perhaps I should save you for later. Yes, I believe that will suffice." A dark mist began crawling up Majora's arm, surrounding Link. Majora lifted him up in the air. "Let it take hold of you. Give in to the black embrace." He swung Link downward, but there was no thud against the ground. Instead, the mist had formed a portal on the ground, and Link slipped down, disappearing into the shadowy pool. The mist began to fade, every so slowly, just a tiny bit at a time.

"Wha...what did you do?!"

"Think of it as a safety precaution, Princess. There's nothing for me to worry about, now." Zelda brought her hands together as the Triforce symbol on her hand glowed. "Not this again. It won't work." Zelda unleashed a beam of light from her body, as a darker beam radiated from Majora's. The two attacks met, pushing each other back. Zelda began to tremble, but Majora showed no sign of weakness. "I warned you."

"Enough talk, demon!!!" Majora looked behind him. Ganondorf fired a blast of black and gold at the ground. It landed hard on Majora's back, jarring him from his spot. Zelda dropped the beam, collapsing to her hands and knees. Majora stumbled forward, nearly falling, but stopping himself. "This won't continue."

"Haven't you learned yet?" Majora swung back in whiplike motion. Ganondorf jumped out of the way. "Can't you just stay down?"

Link looked through what appeared to be a window. He could see Ganondorf struggling to fight against Majora, as their blasts zipped through the air. He could see Zelda kneeling on the ground, trying to catch her breath. He could even see Navi flying through the strands of Zelda's hair as they floated around her face. The window seemed to be growing smaller, though. Then, Link realized what was happening. The area around him was pitch black. It felt almost like water, but he could breathe easily. He could feel himself falling, watching the hole he had fallen down slip farther and farther away.

"........What's going on?"

Link? Speak? What kind of mind games am I playing?


	8. Chapter 8

__

My sincerest apologies for the delay. My computer has been very naughty. I'll post whenever I'm able. Now, without further ado, here is....a few more chapters!!!!! Enjoy them while you can.

The darkness surrounded him, like an endless pool of water. It didn't feel wet, though. Link could breathe easily. The tiny opening was slipping away, and Link kept falling away from it. But, he didn't feel distressed, or upset in any way. The shadow pond had a silent calm to it. Link could close his eyes, and simply drift away from everything.

"What am I doing? I need to get back. I need to help them. Don't I?" Link turned his body away, looking farther down. There was nothing but black, as far as he could see. "Why should I help? What would the point be? I don't owe them. If anything, they owe me. I saved the whole world. They'd all be Ganondorf's slaves if it weren't for me. And Ganondorf. He tryed to kill me. Zelda too." Link closed his eyes and filled his liungs with cool air. "Zelda. How can she do this on her own? Maybe I should...What am I saying? None of this would have happened if it weren't for her. She pulled me into all this. I lost my childhood because of her. And just when I thought I could get that back, she drags me along on another 'adventure'." Link sighed. "I'm tired of caring. I'm tired of being some hero that no one knows about. I save all those people, and how many even no my name? It's pointless." Link smiled as he floated downward. "I don't want this anymore. I don't want the responsibility of being a hero. I just want my life back. My peace."

Violent explosions blasted on all sides of the area. Ganondorf rolled along the ground, doing his best to avoid the attacks. He rose up and fired repeated attacks at Majora. He stopped a moment to catch his breath, then ran on.

"Just give up, Ganondorf. Fighting against me is of no use. I can plainly see that you're wearing down, while I haven't even broken a sweat."

"I refuse to give up that easily. You think I'm weakening? No. I've barely even started." Ganondorf lifted up his fist. The Triforce marking glowed brightly. Ganondorf hovered into the air, curling his body up into a ball.

"What the....?" Golden light surrounded his body, as Ganondorf let loose an awe-inspiring cry. The light flashed, and Ganondorf's body emerged as a huge monster. "It is true." The beast snarled, letting foam ooze across his lips and over his tusks. "Assimilation."

"What? Assimilation?" Zelda asked in a puzzeled voice.

"Human bodies can't harness the full power of the Triforce. By allowing the Godess's power to take you in....Impressive."

"Enough!" Ganon roared. He swung down with one of his massive swords, cutting Majora's side.

"Errrrr....." Majora struck forward with his tentacles, lashing Ganon's face. "It doesn't matter. Not even that can save you, now." Majora attack furiously, whipping at Ganon's body. Ganon slashed down with both blades, but Majora sidstepped. As Ganon turned, a blast of magic caught him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Zelda watched on in wonder.

"Assimilation? The Godesses...taking you in? Could that..." She looked at the back of her hand. "...could that be....what happened...when I tryed.....tryed to help Link?" Turning her hand over, she placed both hands against her chest. "That must be it. That must be." The Triforce began to glow.

Link fell deeper into the abyss, drifting away from the world. He looked deep into the shadowy depths, as a feeling of relief began to grow inside him. Closing his eyes, he smiled and stretched his body. "Finally...I'm free. Nothing to worry about anymore. No monsters to fight, or sages to awaken, or errands to run. I won't ever have to go on another quest again." Link opened his eyes. "But.....is this really what I want? Can I really do this? Zelda.....she needs my help." Link gazed blankly forward, then shook his head. "No! I'm tired of that. That responsibility. That burden. I'm so sick of it. I don't want to be a hero. I don't want it." Link put his hands behind his head and laid back. "I can rest now. No more worries."

The swords tore the air, slashing wildly at Majora, as he managed to evade each attack.

"Hold still!!!" Ganon struck down with force, spliting the ground open.

"You cannot win." Majora assaulted Ganon with intense blasts. Ganon rose from the smoke, attacking again. Majora dodged an attack, then struck down brutally on the tip of Ganon's tail, causing him to yell out in pain. Majora capitalized on the opportunity, rolling his tentacles into a ball and slamming down with full force. He lifted the tentacles, watching Ganon gasp for breath. "So, even the mighty Din has weaknesses." An enormous blast engulfed Majora's body, stinging him all over. "AHHH!! What is that!!?" The blast ceased, and Majora turned. Standing before him was a young woman dressed in gray and blue clothes, with a cloth mask wrapped around her face. "What in the....hmmmm. You too, huh? Well, this should be interesting." Majora fired a blast at Sheik, causing a cloud of smoke. As it cleared, she was no where in sight. "So weak."

"Ganon, get up." Majora turned to see Sheik standing beside Ganon.

"What? But....old Sheikah trick. I should've known. Nayru always did like them." Ganon pulled himself up, standing a little wobbly.

"Ganon, attack him. Stab at his chest, then slash."

"What!? How did...." Majora stopped himself. "Think you've got this under control, don't you? Let's see you handle this!" Majora spread the tentacles on one of his arms into a circle, gathering together a massive energy ball. He hurled it forward, ready to crush the two. Ganon jumped forward, shielding himself with his two swords. The blast burnt at his arms, but Ganon slashed with both swords, shattering the attack. He charged forward, thrusting a sword forward. Majora dodged to the side, but Ganon stabbed again with the other sword. Majora screamed out in agony as the blade caught him in the abdomen. "How dare you!!!!" Majora let energy flow into his arms, then lashed out repeatedly with powerful attacks. Ganon dropped to one knee, as Majora blasted him with an awesome wave.

"Errrggg!" Ganon dropped to the ground.

Oh crap! Link's a bum and Ganon's gettin' stomped. What will they do?


	9. Chapter 9

Ganon looked up at the yellow eyes which glared down at him. He looked around one of his swords, hoping to attack.

"What do you take me for?" Majora swiped down with his tentacles, knocking the sword away. He wrapped them around Ganon's throat and began to lift him into the air, squeezing tightly. "You are all so pathetic, marveling at the power of the godesses . Do you see it now? That I am far superior to them? That you have no hope? Nothing you can do now will save you. Why don't you just surrender?"

Ganon grabbed Majora's arm. "I...cannot. I don't.....surrender.....ever." Ganon took hold with both hands, planted his feet in the ground, and tossed Majora over his shoulder. Majora slammed against the ground as Ganon gasped for air. He picked up his swords. Sheik lept in between them.

"I'll try to destract him. Give an all-out attack once you get the oppurtunity." Ganon nodded. Majora pulled himself up, as Sheik gathered her strength. "Take this, monster!" An aurora of light surrounded her, as she fired an array of blasts from her body. Majora countered with blasts of his own. Ganon crept along the side, as Majora slowly walked forward, still holding off Sheik's assualt.

"Fools. This is almost too pathetic. When will you under..." He looked out the corner of his eye to see a massive wave of fire. Majora tryed to guard, but Ganon's blades cut deep into his body, flinging him back to the ground. Majora stayed on the ground, his blood beginning to flow. "...Ha...ha" Ganon began to back away. "......hahahahahaha!!!!" Majora's arm started swelling up, then burst, sending tentacles at both of them, too many to count. The two were caught off guard, "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" He grasped them both, twisting his appendages around their entire bodies. Neither Ganon or Sheik could break his hold. "You are nothing to me!!!" Majora pumped energy through his tentacles, zapping Ganon and Sheik. "Hahahaha!!!!"

"Help...."Sheik said weakly. "Link....help...us..."

Link's eyes opened abruptly. He looked around, thinking he had heard something. A chill ran up his spine.

"What was that? Who...how..." Link took a breath and exhaled. "Just my imagination." Link was ready to stretch out again, when he heard a voice.

"....fool." It whispered. "....you fool. what are you doing?"

"What the...who is that?"

"......fool......impudent fool." Link felt a strange sensation come over his body. He looked at the back of his hand, seeing the Triforce glowing brightly. There was a brilliant flash of light, and then darkness again.

"What was that?"  
"Fool!!!" The voice screamed out. Link spun around, only to feel a slap sting his face. Holding his jaw, Link looked up. Standing before him was a beautiful woman, whose body shone with gold. Her hair flowed down her back like a golden river. Link looked into her eyes, which seemed to be full of rage. "You fool! What are you doing!?"

Link stared in awe. "You're....you're....Farore?"

"And you are the so-called 'Hero of Time?' What do you think you are doing?"

"I...I...I didn't..."

"Majora. He has you under some sort of spell, doesn't he? How could you give in? How could you allow him to control you so easily?"

"Control me?"

"Yes. This portal he has trapped you in. Why did you let him do this?"

"Do what?"

She grabbed Link's shoulders and shook him. "Snap out of it! This has gone on far enough. Can't you see it, Link? He has fooled you. He trapped you in the darkness, then forced your own thoughts to betray you. I just can't believe you fell for it."

"How...how are doing this? I thought you were trapped."

"Link." She pulled him close, looking right into his eyes. "Do you think this is real? Do you think any of this is real? I am merely an image of myself. I'm not truly here. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"Good. Listen to me. You have to stop this. If you don't help them, then all is lost. They cannot do this on their own. They need you, Link."

"They...they need me?"

"Yes. You have to go. Only with the completed Triforce can Majora be defeated. Please, Link, help them."

"How? How do we defeat Majora?"

"Together. Alone, Din has more than enough power to destroy him. However, Majora can recover from almost any wound. His weak spot is buried deep within his body, and only Nayru can find."

"So how do I help them?"

"Majora is far too horriying. One of his greatest powers is fear. He limits their abilities. Only you, only I, can stop this. It is courage that will save them. Courage so immense that it can actually strike fear into Majora's heart."

"I don't know."

"Link! Are you the Hero of Time or not?"

"...I don't know anymore."

"Link, please. Trust yourself. Stop questioning. That is only Majora trying to stop you. He fears you, Link."

"He does?"

"Yes. He fears what lies deep within you. You remember, don't you? What happened in Termina."

"The mask?"

"Yes. He told you that power was evil. He only wanted to discourage you from using it. Please, Link, stop questioning it. You must use it."

"...............I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Sorry that I wasted so much time. Sorry that I was so weak."

"Link."

"Help me get back. Help me save them."

"You're sure?"

"Yes!"

Farore smiled. "Good." She closed her eyes and took Link by the hand. "Don't waver, Link. Stand strong and unite the others. Work together." Her body changed into a brilliant light and surrounded Link.

"Thank you, Farore." Link felt invigorated. He felt renewed. Link pushed upward, letting Farore's courage engulf him. He could almost feel his body changing as the tiny hole come into view. Through it he could see Majora torturing the two of them in his grasp. "Zelda!!! Ganondorf! Hold on! I'm coming!" A massive light flowed through the hole and burst out into the open.

"Die! Fools, you cannot....." He caught a glimpse of the light. "What?" Link stood before Majora. He held a giant, double-bladed sword, with the blades twisted around each other. His tunic had changed to black, with armor plates strewn across it. Small, colored marks were on various parts of his face, with white hair poking out of his hat. "No.....you...you've.."

"I've returned."

Snap! Fierce Deity! Have I got your attention yet? Go ahead and review or

e-mail me. Go on. You know you want it.


	10. Chapter 10

Majora dropped Zelda and Ganondorf to the ground. It seemed that they had returned to normal. Majora back slowly away, but Link followed.

"No. No, this can't be. I thought I..."

"Thought what? Thought you had stopped me from using this. I know your trick and I'm not falling for it anymore. You can't stop me now."

"..........What do you hope to accomplish alone? Look at your friends. They drew the power from their Triforce pieces as well, but it wasn't enough. Even together, they stood no chance against me. Why are you even trying to..."

"Stop!!! No mind games. Not this time." He pointed his sword at Majora. "I know what you're up to. You can't intimidate me, though. What I possess is different from them."

"You can't be serious. Do you think your 'Courage' will be enough to save you? To save the world? You don't have the power to contend with me." He smiled through his jagged teeth. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Link. The Chosen One. The Hero of Time." He lifted his sword over his head and crouched down. "The Fierce Deity." He lept into the air, striking downward. Majora stepped back to avoid the blast. He struck at him with his tentacles, but Link swung a mighty slash, chopping the tips of them off.

"Arrrggg!!!" Majora withdrew them. Link charged forward, ready to cut deep into his hide, but Majora barely dodged. He attacked with a barrage of energy blasts. They flew at him quickly, but Link easily swatted them down with beams of blue light. With one massive slash, Link fired a blast that knocked Majora to the ground.

"It's over, Majora. You've lost." Link lept high into the air, coming down with a massive stab. Majora lie motionless on the ground. Then, just as Link was about to dig his blade deep into Majora's chest, the beast's eyes opened. Before Link could counter, he was struck with a beam of energy from Majora's mouth. "Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" Link was sent flying back, landing with a thud on the ground. Majora stood and began creeping up to Link.

"Hm, hm, hm. I am growing so tired of you humans. So thick-headed. So stupid." He now stood over Link's body. "I will enjoy this, Hero of Time." Majora reached out his hand and picked Link up. He brought the limp body close to his face, and then opened his mouth wide, ready to devour him.

"Who's the fool, now, Majora?" Without hesitating, Link slashed at Majora's tentacles, severing a few of them. He fell to the ground, landing on his feet. Just before Majora could attack, Link jumped into the air again, this time unleashing a powerful spinning attack. He flew past like a tornado, cutting Majora along his side and across his face as he went. Link turned a flip and landed some ways behind Majora, close to where he had dropped Zelda and Ganondorf.

"......Link." A voice said weakly. Link turned to see Zelda slowly pulling herself up. "You.....you came back."

"Zelda, I'm sorry."

"Sssh." Zelda clutched at her side. "Not now. We still have to fight. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you...."

"Don't worry." A light began to glow around her hands. She waved them around gracefully in beautiful patterns. The light followed her hands, surrounding her body. Soon, she showed no signs of weakness. "There. Nothing to worry about. Now, make sure he doesn't attack while I heal Ganondorf." Link nodded. He readied his sword, but Majora was still trying to recover from the last attack.

"Errr.....uhhh.....curse you." Majora slowly rose to his feet, still trying to catch his breath. "You won't pull off an attack like that again." Majora surrounded himself with an aura of energy. It pulsated around his wounds, slowly closing them. Even his tentacles began to grow back. Link watched on, still ready to attack.

"There, you're alright now." Zelda stepped away as Ganondorf stood.

"Never expected you to help me." Ganondorf brushed past her and up to Link. "So, you decided to come back. How nice of you."

Link smiled. "Thanks for holding him off."

"Don't say it like I was trying to help you. I want him dead just as much as you two."

"Then I can count on you?"

".......Fine. Simply because I might actually need your help. Just remember, when this is over, you and I still have to finsh what we started."

"Fine by me." The two smiled at each other.

"If we are going to attack," Zelda spoke up, "then I suggest we get ready. Majora's almost finished regenerating."

"Yeah. Where's Navi?"

"I'm still here, Link!" The fairy rushed up to him.

"Good. I'm going to need you to lock on to him for me. Just like old times."

"Enough of this rubbish!" Ganon lept into the air, the Triforce piece on his fist glowing. "It's time to end this!" Again, he began his transformation. Zelda also held up her hands, calling upon the Triforce.

"Navi, listen to me. I need you to relay messages from Zelda to me. Show me where she wants me to attack."

"Got it!" The fairy buzzed off. Link looked to his side to see Sheik. Behind him, Ganon stood, ominous and powerful. But before him, Majora had completed his resting. Link showed little emotion as he thought about the battle that would decide the fate of the universe.

"Link, can you hear me?" A voice echoed in his head. "I'm going to talk to you, Navi, and Ganon telepathically. I may be able to guide you this way." Link twirled his sword, getting ready to fight. "I'll lead with the first attack. You and Ganon follow up. Ready.....now!" Link and Ganon darted to the side. Sheik sprang forward. She lashed out at Majora, flinging points of light down like needles. Majora quickly put up a shield, defending against the onslaught. Before the shower of golden light ceased, Link approached from his right. Showing no fear, Link slashed and attacked fiercely. Majora was thrown off balance trying to defend or dodge all the attacks. He releasing a wave of energy, launching Link backward. Majora continued to back up, until he backed right into Ganon. Before he could turn around, the brutal sting of Ganon's swords cut deep into his hide. Majora stumbled forward, spun around, and threw out his tentacles. Wrapping them around Ganon's wrists, he channelled energy through them, constantly zapping Ganon.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" He screamed out in pain as a blast from Link's sword tore into his back. Majora instantly released his hold on Ganon. He swung behind him, extending his tentacles.

"Look out, Link!" Sheik seemed to scream in her message. Link jumped up, dodging the whip-like appendages. He struck down with more blasts, but Majora fired many of his own. The blasts met, sending clouds of smoke over the area. Link charged through the smoke, ready to attack. Majora was ready to evade Link's charge, when Ganon's immense arms wrapped around him.

"What?!"

"You aren't getting away!" Majora struggled to break the grasp, but couldn't free himself. Link thrust his blade into the monster's abdomen, then pulled it free. He slashed repeatedly along the chest and stomach.

"Link, back away! Ganon, let him go and move!" Sheik commanded. The two did as they were told. Sheik ran towards Majora herself. The beast attempted to strike her down with a blast, but was caught off guard by a slight puff of smoke. Remembering the Sheikah trick, Majora spun around, only to find Ganon staring him down. Swinging with incredible force, he drove Majora backwards with heavy hits. As he tried to mount a counterattack, Sheik struck him with a powerful beam of light, focusing on his back, which was already exposed by Link's blast. Majora felt paralyzed by the sharp pain. Link shot beam after beam of blue energy from his sword, adding more and more torture to Majora's crippling sitiuation. Ganon charged up, ready to strike the demon in the eyes, when he spotted a small ball of light, hovering around Majora's ribs.

"Huh?" Ganon thought. "It's....the fairy. Is it trying to tell me something?" Ganon changed his tactics, instead slashing at the spot Navi had indicated. Majora screamed in agony as Ganon ripped into him. His body overcome by torment, Majora released a massive wave of energy in all directions. Everyone was thrown to the ground, as Majora collapsed to his knees, gasping for air. The others pulled themselves up.

"Quickly! You two weaken him further. I'll try to seal him away."

"What!?" Ganon questioned the plan. "No! We've almost got him!"

"No we don't! He may be disarryed, but he's is still far from dead. If we shut him away inside the void, it'll buy us more time."

"Why do we need time?!"

"It's starting. The universe is beginning to fall apart."


	11. Chapter 11

"What?" Ganon stood in awe. "I can't be happening already."

'I'm afraid so."

"Fine! We'll weaken him. If the universe collapses, it won't matter either way."

"Good. I'll have Navi point out where to attack. Link, you strike from a distance. I just need you to distract him. Ganon, you need to watch Navi and attack all out where she indicates. I'll try to open the gateway into the void." Link flipped backwards. He landed and unleashed an onslaught of beams at Majora. The blasts knocked him back to his feet. Ganon slowly moved in, waiting for his instructions. Majora lashed at Link, who easily dodged. Ganon say the flicker of light hovering around the back of Majora's neck.

"There!" He charged forward, jumping into the air, then pounding down with both blades. Majora ducked under the slash, not without taking a small cut near the shoulder. He rose back up, firing multiple balls of energy. Ganon tried to shield himself with the swords.

"No! Ganon, don't block!"

"What?!"

"Don't be afraid. Just charge straight at him and attack!"

"You're insane!"

"Watch!" Link took off in a dead run towards Majora, who turned his focus to Link. The blasts grazed his face and body, but Link continued to run. As Majora lunged forward to grab him, Link sprang into the air. He turned in mid-air, and upon seeing Navi hovering around the neck, slashed brutally at spot. Majora reached back to grab the spot, when Ganon thrust one of his swords into his chest.

"You're mine!!" Using the sword, Ganon tossed Majora upward. Navi spun around in a circle around the small of Majora's back. Fire began to spin around Ganon's swords. He jumped up into the air, the tips of both swords flying towards Majora's back. "With the Fire of Din, I will put an end to you!!!" Ganon stabbed both his swords into Majora, up to the hilt. Navi jumped from side to side, and Ganon nodded, knowing what to do. While Majora wailed in agonizing pain, Ganon ripped both swords out in opposite directions. Blood splattered to the ground, and Majora fell. His mangled body lie still, bleeding and nearly turned inside out.

"Is....is it over?" Link wondered. Suddenly, he heard music. He looked up to see Shiek playing the Ocarina of Time. The haunting notes of the Song of Time filled his ears. He knew what she was attempting. Then, almost as suddenly, Majora rose up. He drew in deep breaths, his jagged teeth gnarling, and his bulging, yellow eyes full of anger.

"Damn you all!!! I have had enough of this!!" He lifted his tentacles into the air, spreading them far apart. Within that space, a monsterous ball of energy began to form. Link rembered when the moon was falling towards Termina, as the ball grew to enormous size. "I will crush you all!!!!" Majora was ready to swing down with the blast, when everything lit up with a golden light. Link and Ganon both shielded their eyes. They could just barely make out the image of a shower of gold from the sky, completely engulfing Majora. They area grew brighter, as Majora began to rise upward into the sky. "FOOLS!!!!!!! IT WON'T END THIS EASILY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Majora screamed, as he rose into the portal. Then, the light was gone. Link looked to see Zelda collapsed on her knees.

"Zelda!!" Link ran to her side. He picked her up in his arms. "Zelda. Are you okay? Please, speak to me."

"........Link. It's....it's over. Majora's finally beaten." She smiled faintly as she gazed deep into his blue eyes. "We won." Ganondorf turned away, not wanting them to see his smile. He looked up as the sky grew black. The opening above them was still there. Grey and black clouds began to swirl into it.

"What's going on?"

All across Hyrule, the sky turned a jet black. Only a few clouds could be seen, all of which were being pulled into a strange portal above Hyrule Castle. The people slowly stopped their fighting. Soon, all were gazing up at the strange occurence. Silence was all that remained. The wind ceased to blow. It even seemed as if water had stopped flowing. Not a voice. Not a step. Not a sound. Then, from the void, came a clap of thunder, shaking the ground with a tremendous fury. Bolts of multi-colored lighting jumped out of the hole, each bolt skipping in a different direction across the sky. The once warring people stood, frozen by fear and wonder. A shape began to take form in sky. It slowly came out. The thing was gigantic, bigger than the moon. Although, they soon realized, that was because it was so close. The thing began to take on features of a face. Large eyes opened, and a nose slowly poked through. However, instead of a mouth, six small holes opened up in the purpleish face. Spikes of many colors ran across the edges of it. There, above Hyrule Castle, alone in the pitch black sky, was a gargantuan mask..

"What is this?!" Ganondorf yelled out. Link and Zelda gazed up at the figure that had appeared before them. With a resemblence far too much like Majora's Mask, the mighty image began bellowing laughter that seemed to race down the hills and across the plains.

"FOOLISH MORTALS." The voice boomed. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DEALING WITH. YOU NEVER STOOD A CHANCE." Energy began to gather into the six holes. "THE VOID BETWEEN THE DIMENSIONS COULD HOLD MY ESSCENSE, BUT NOT MY ENTIRE FORM. INSTEAD, I HAVE MADE THIS VOID PART OF MY BEING. I AM IT." The six holes now glowed with a crimson light. "NOW, TO END THIS." The mask fired beams of energy from the holes. The three watched on helplessly as the beams gathered into one incredibly destructive force. Blinding the entire kingdom of Hyrule, Majora reduced the castle to rubble before the inhabitants very eyes.

Large pieces of stone began to roll off one another as Link pushed his way out of the rubble. "Hello!" Link yelled. He was no longer in his Fierce Deity form. He stood and walked around among the debris. "Hello!" Then, he glanced to a pile of rocks to see the edge of a dress sticking out. "No." He ran over to it. "No! Zelda!" Quickly, Link overturned the rocks and dug her out. Her body lie so still. Her pale face seemed even paler, as he picked up her cold hand and held it in his. "No. No, this can't be happening. Zelda, say something. Speak to me!!!"

"She's gone." He looked to the side, seeing Ganondorf limp towards him. He clutched his side with one arm, trying to stop the blood from pouring out. He was cut and bruised all over. Ganondorf stared at him out of one eye, the other blinded by a stream of blood. "It's over."

"It can't be."

"I hate to see it end like this."

"Stop it! Don't say that. It can't end like this." Tears began to form in his eyes. He held her hand tight.

"Look at your hand." Link looked down. The Triforce was glowing on his hand, but fading on Zelda's. Soon, the emblem was completely gone from her hand, and it grew cold as ice. Link let her hand go, and watched it fall to her chest.

"She's gone."

"It's time. It has to happen now."

"What?"

"Majora has to be stopped once and for all. You have to defeat him."

"......I can't fight."

"If only I could. But, I....ahhhh!!' He grabbed his side and dropped to his knees. Link began towards him, as Ganondorf lunged forward. He grabbed on to Link's collar and pulled himself up. "Listen to me. Time's up. It's now or never, boy. If you want to mourn your loss, then avenge her. Destroy Majora." Ganon began to cough, as bloo oozed through his teeth and across his lips. "Take this." He reached to the jewel on his forehead, pulled it free and reached it to Link. Link took it into hand. "This is part of the puzzle. 'To blind the Eye of Ruby. To silence the Breath of Destiny. To shatter the Blade of Justice. Any desire shall be yours.' This is the Eye of Ruby. It was passed down from Gerardo King to Gerardo King. While I was in the void for so long, I figured that out. Link, all the artifacts are here. The Triforce is gathering. You must make your wish, once Majora is beaten. If you try it first, he will surely kill you and make the wish himself. Hurry."

"But....I have nothing left. I have nothing to fight for."

"You have the universe!" Ganondorf winced in pain. "Link, I wanted to possess the entire Triforce. I wanted to use it. I was so strong, and knew many ancient spells. But, deep down, I was a coward. I surrounded myself with magic and power, because I was afraid of facing the world on my own. Zelda was so brave, to stand up against all this. But, she was too frail. You, Link. You have faced down countless enemies with your Courage. You have solved countless puzzles with your Wisdom. You have won countless victories with your Power. You, Link. You are the one in the prophecy. The one destined to wield the entire Triforce, and bring a Golden Age to Hyrule. Now....use them. Gather....them. Defeat....him." Ganondorf released Link and fell to the ground. Link sighed, wondering what to do. He took the jewel and put it inside his tunic. He walked a few feet from where Zelda's body lay, and picked up the Ocarina. He then moved over to the hillside, and picked up the Master Sword.

"....Eye of Ruby....Breath of Destiny......Blade of Justice...." He then looked up the the sky. The mask's were following him. Watching his actions. Link then looked to his hand. The emblem began to glow. His piece of Courage was lit up, but then, the other pieces began to shine as well. Soon, the brilliant light from the Triforce shone like a star on Link's hand. He closed his eyes and focused. The esscense came over him again, and he returned to the Fierce Deity form. He tooke the twisted sword and ripped it apart. Now, with a curved blade in each hand, he looked back at the mask. "You!!!! You will pay for this, Majora!!! You took her away from me! You took everything!!! I will make you pay!!!!!" Link held his hand up to the sky, and a stream of golden light shot from his body and to the mask, making a hole in it betweent the eyes. He began to rise up the light, and ventured into the void, where his final battle awaited.

__

Well, it's almost over. I'll be posting the grand finale soon. Please, send me any comments or opinions. Bet you'll never guess how it's going to end.


	12. Chapter 12

__

The end is indeed coming. Be patient. Most likely by the 14th chapter. Sorry about any delays or inconveiniences. The whole school thing doesn't help.

Link began to rise upward. Traveling through the stream of light, he stared at the mask. He wasn't exactly sure what he felt at that moment. Sorrow welled up in his heart, as he thought about the loss of Zelda, and even Ganondorf. Regret accompanied this. He thought about all the things he'd never gotten to do. All the things he'd wanted to say to her, but never could. But now, it was too late. His pain turned to anger and hatred for Majora. Link couldn't stand to even think that name, the one who had come out of the blue one day. The one that turned his home into a wasteland, and turned all his friends against one another. The one who had taken everything that Link had away. Link readied his blades, as he approached the entrance to the void.

"Majora!!!!!" Link screamed as he sprang into the hole. Immediately, Link found himself in a beautiful meadow. "What?" Refreshing, spring flowers grew all around. He was begining to become enraptured by the fragrence. Then, he remember what the inside of the moon had looked like. Without hesitating, he spun around and fired beams of energy from his swords. The ground began to twist and contort. Soon, a figure rose up from the flowers. "I knew it."

"Very clever." The figure was a human form, but without features. It lacked a face, or any other distinguishing marks. It was merely a torso with limbs and a head. "Why have you come to stop me, Link?" He knew it was Majora. It had to be.

"You know why I'm here."

"Not really." The figure moved around him. Link watched closely, ready to attack at any moment. "Have you come to save the world.? Is that it?" The figure began to change. "Perhaps to save your friends?" The figure changed from one person to another. Starting with Impa, the figure morphed into Princess Ruto, then Darunia, then Nabooru, then Rauru, and finally Saria. "Are you trying to be the hero again? Or, is it to fulfill a final wish?" The shape changed into Ganondorf's tall, strong build. "Is that it, Link?" It spoke with his voice. "I was your enemy. I tried to take your life and rule the world. So, tell me, why would you want to fulfill my last desire?" The shape went formless again, and slithered around the ground.

"Stop it. I know what you're doing. It won't work." The blank figure rose.

"Or is it Destiny? Do you think all this was supposed to happen, and that you were supposed to fight?" The figure changed into a small, frail woman. "It was your mother who left you in the forest. You survived because you were a child of Destiny, right? Or, perhaps, you were merely abandoned. Maybe she just left you behind, and you survived by luck." The shape became a man, one with eyes and hair much like Link's. "What about you're father? You never knew him. Maybe he did die in that great war. Or, maybe he wanted you gone just as much as your mother."

"No. I don't believe you. You're trying to deceive me. I command that you..." Link stopped. The figure took on Zelda's appearnce. The long, golden hair and beautiful pale skin was almost identical to the real Zelda.

"Or have you ventured here for vengeance? Are you here for your own selfish ends?"

"What?"

"That's right, Link. You don't care about fate or peace or hope. You care about yourself. You care only about the chance you missed. But, whose fault is that, Link? Who waited all this time? Who?"

"I......I...." Link's head was spinning. He wasn't sure what was going on. Was this a dream? Was any of it real? Then, he glanced to the ground, and saw a single flower. It's colors swirled about, and the shape went in and out of focus. He looked up to Zelda, but he knew it wasn't really her. She was gone. "NO!!!!" Link slashed at her. The body vanished, along with the flowers and the meadow. Link was surround by a crimson haze. Up and down, left and right, everywhere there was nothing but crimson haze. Link spun around to find the figure. He stuck at it with his sword, but heard the sound of metal clanging. There, growing out of the figure's arm, was a sword. The creature let the blade slip out, and then grabbed it. The blade looked remarkably like the Master Sword. Link swung with the other sword, which met a shield. He watched as the figure began to take on his features.

"Or, maybe you came because you want to be a hero. Is that it? Do you crave that attention, that fame, that glory so much, that you would risk your life here for it."

"Enough!" Link attacked the figure. The two fought vigorously, with Link driving the mirror image back. With one intense slash, he sent the figure flying backwards. The double slowly pulled itself up. "Is that it, Majora?"

"Why, of course not." Many lumps began to form around the Majora Link. "This is just the begining." The protrusions began to take the same, featureless form. Then, each one turned into a Link. More and more began to appear around Link, on the walls, on the ceiling. Some of them carried swords, others wielded bows, hammers, boomerangs, hookshots, bombs, and various other weapons. Link stood ready as the army of doubles surrounded him. "I am the master of this world, Link. Everything here bends to my will. You don't stand a chance." All at once, they each prepared their weapons, ready to strike all at once. Link spun his swords around, then threw them to the ground, letting the tips stick and the sword stand upright. At the same time, each of the Links blinked.

".....I see." Link held up his right hand, letting the Triforce emblem glow.

"NOW!!!" The Links all attacked at once, but it was useless. Link sent an amazing blast of blinding, golden energy in all directions. Each figure shattered and crumbled. Then, when the light had faded, Link found himself standing among a completely white area. He turned to his right. There, as far as his eyes could see, was that vast crimson haze. Out of the haze, strange tentacles began to form. The tentacles began to grow eyes and mouths. Soon, Link was confronted by several, giant snakes. Each of them slithered about slowly, watching Link watch them. Finally, one struck out, attempt to devour Link in one quick moment. Link dropped to the ground (or something like it), snatched his swords, and stabbed up into the serpent's neck. It jerked back, retreating to the haze. Two other snakes snapped at him. Link jumped just out of their range. He raked one blade across a snake's eyes, while using his free hand to stab down into the top of the other's head. Both snakes withdrew from the fight.

"Curssssse you." Voices hissed. Link spun about, only to be met by three more of the venomous beasts. Rolling across the floor, he managed to dodge their attacks. The snakes shot at him, one coming in on each side, with the other heading straight for Link. He leapt at them head on. Using the one in front as a platform, Link jumped past them, slashing to his sides as he went. Landing on the back of the snake, Link looked back to his adversaries. The two on either side scurried away, wounded by the deep cuts on their faces. The final snake rose up. "Quite clever. But how long can you keep thissssss up?"

"Quit stalling." Link twirled his swords in his hands. The creature lunged at Link, ready to tear him apart. At the last second, Link backflipped. The snakes fangs tasted its own hide.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" It cried in pain. "You tricked me!" Fury showed in its eyes, as the snake lashed out again. Link saw it coming all to easily. He sidestepped the bite, then attacked with both blades in a scissor-cut. The snake immediately crawled away, leaving its severed head behind. Link watched as the head faded into a crimson puddle.

"I was right. If he is this dimension, then I can always hit him." Link turned back to the haze.

"Are you surprised?" Majora's voice called out through the haze. "Don't you understand, Link? I fill this dimension. I am all around you." The mist crept around the area. Soon, it covered everything once again, except for a patch of white where Link stood. All around Link, the mist turned into a countless number of jagged spikes. In front of him, the foggy aura began to swirl around, creating a whirlpool. Link could see that massive amounts of energy were gathering in the vortex. "That means there is nowhere to run. Its over." Without hesitation, Link worked to recall a spell. He lifted his arms over his head, as he used Nayru's Love to cast a shield around himself. At that moment, Majora fired an awesome blast of energy. Link shut his eyes tight as it engulfed everything around. When the flash of light was over, Link looked around, to see the mist around him gone, except for a few melting puddles. His shield was gone, but it had served its purpose.

"It looks like you've succeeded in destroying yourself more than you have me." Link readied his swords as he walked towards the shapeless form of Majora. "Are you ready to fight?"

"Cocky, aren't we?" The wall of haze said. Suddenly, thousands of glass shards flew out of it and at Link.

"Enough!!!" Link ran towards Majora. The slight sting of the shards failed to even slow him down. Link dove into the swirling mist. Inside, he found himself in a reddish sea. Everything was like water. Then, hundreds of vicious-looking fish swam up, each with bulging yellow eyes, and needle-like teeth. Link slashed and cut in all directions, swatting down many of the fish. However, they came to quickly, and Link soon felt their teeth nick at his body. With his time running out, Link performed his brutal spinning attack, using as much force as he could muster. The fish were thrown all about, and the area itself was torn apart.

Link fell to the ground, gasping for air. Suddenly, tentacles shot down from above. Link quickly slashed up, severing the menaces. More tentacles shot at him from different sides, but Link fought hard to chop them off. As he ducked and dodged about, he tripped over a protrusion in the floor. When he stumbled over it, the thing reached up and grabbed Link's leg. With little time to react, tentacles shot in from all sides, grabbing Link and holding on tight. Before he knew it, Link was buried under the tentacles, and could barely move. The appendages tightened, and Link felt pain writhe through his body.

"Squirm. Just try and break free. You'll never escape my grasp. I've finally got you." Link knew he was in trouble. Soon, one eye was all that was visible among the mass of tentacles. He struggled to bring his hands together. With little hope, and everything begining to turn dark, Link called upon another spell, Din's Fire. With what strength he could summon, he unleashed flame all around. The tentacles released their hold, flailing about in a frenzy. Link tumbled to the ground. He rose to one knee, frantically gasping for air.

"I....I can't....give up. I have....to beat....him." Link gritted his teeth as he stood up. Tightening his grip, he charged forward. Knowing that Majora filled the area, he slashed wildly as he went. Link found himself running through a strange tunnel. Things were constanly leaping out of the walls. Blades, tentacles, formless fighters, ravenous beasts of all kinds, anything at all Majora could think of to slow him down. But Link was unscaved by the onslaught. He kept up his pace, chopping and hacking as he ran. "I'm close. I can feel it." With the Triforce guiding him, Link knew he was getting closer to Majora's core. Closer to his one weakness. But Majora realized this, too. Link quickly found the tunnel shrinking. The passage became smaller and smaller. Link thrust upwards with both swords, ripping through the fleshy roof. Link didin't bother stopping or even checking the area around him. As soon as he burst out, he continued on his reckless path, attacking furiously as he went. All of a sudden, he was struck from behind by a heavy blow. Link yelled out in pain as a beam of energy cut at his side. A frantic barrage of blasts flew into his back, sending him to the ground. Link tried to stand, but was knocked back down by a huge, spiked tentacle. It swung down again, but was quickly split in half by an upward slash.

Link stood and raised his swords. He was faced by a massive wall. "Come on!!!!" He yelled. "Come on, Majora!! You're supposed to be the most powerful being in this universe! Surely you could strike down a single human! Come on! Hit me!!" Link's request was answered by a swirling, wind-like energy. It buckled his knees momentarily, but he quickly recovered. Link used his arm to wipe the trickle of blood at his mouth. The Triforce emblem began to glow, as he surrouned himself by a golden energy field. "Is that it!! You can do better than that! I said hit me!!!!" Another blast struck Link. This wind blew much harder, slowly sliding him back. Link strengthened the energy field, raised his swords to guard his face, and began walking forward. "HIT ME!!!!!" Majora struck with a gale force of power, sending small blasts along with it. Link was frozen in place, trying to fight the attack. His swords took on a blue glow, and Link fired a cutting beam of energy. The beam hit the wall, splitting it in half. There, beyond the hole he'd made, Link could see a large, glowing sphere. He had found the core of Majora. There was no to time to celebrate, though. Link felt his legs give way, as he fell onto his back. Majora's attack had taken its toll, and Link was nearly out of strength. He closed his eyes as his breath became slowed, and finally ceased.

__

Is he dead? Could I have possibly killed off the other star of the Zelda series? Just wait till you see what happens next.


	13. Chapter 13

"NO!!!! Link!!!" The ball of light gently nudged his face. "Get up, Link. Please, get up." Navi begged. She had stowed away inside Link's hat, hoping she might be able to help him in his final battle. But now, all seemed lost. The great Hero of Time lie before her, now but a corpse. "It can't end like this. It just can't. Link...I...I...." Then she got an idea. Navi was a bit reluctant at first, but knew what had to be done. She was a fairy, after all. Specks of light flowed from her body, as she spun around Link, giving up her life to save his. Link rose to his feet. He dropped his swords and held out his hands, ready to catch the falling body of his friend.

"Navi. Navi, no. You didn't."

".......Get him. You have to win." The flicker of light faded, until nothing remained. Link snatched his swords up. He turned to Majora's core and ran.

"Damn you!!!!!" He fired blast after blast from his sword. Majora quickly closed in around his core, trying to protect it. "This ends now!!! You taken enough innocent lives!!! Now I will take yours!!!!!!" Link jumped high into the air, slashing down at the core. Then, from the mass around, rose Majora. The crimson twisted and molded into a gargantuan form. A fist swung at Link, but missed. Link landed on the ground. Majora beat the ground, but Link backflipped repeatedly. He landed a good distance away. The two stared into each others eyes. Those horrific, yellow eyes. Link knew that many had been driven mad by those eyes. That many had died, simply by looking into the horror of those eyes. But, Link knew he couldn't back down. He couldn't let fear get him now.

"You've come far, Link." Majora looked down at him. The figure was huge, and almost human, but so much more. There were no legs, simply a torso and body which grew from the core. Majora now covered his weakness with the base of his body. It was a frightful crimson, with massive arms, rather than tentacles. The head had no face, simply those eyes. "But do you believe you can win?" Where the mouth would have been, the crimson rippled like water. "You are but one human."

"I carry with me the power of the Goddesses."

"They are nothing to me. I have defeated them before. I shall do so again." Majora gathered a massive ball of energy in his hand. He hurled it down at Link. Link, however, was charging power into his sword. He slashed at the blast, sending it flying back at Majora. Majora blocked with his forearm. The ball exploded on impact. The smoke cleared, and Majora lowered his arm. "It isn't as simple as that." Majora rose up. His chest began to ripple, as bursts of energy rained down towards Link. Link dashed to the side, slashing the blasts away from him as he ran. Majora swung down with a mighty fist, but Link jumped into the air. Majora smashed the ground, and Link landed on his arm. He quickly ran up the arm, coming closer and closer to Majora's flaming eyes. Just as Majora swatted at Link, he dove forward, delivering a cross-slash to Majora's face. The beast yelled out as Link tumbled to the ground. Landing on his feet, Link spun around. He fired an immense blast at Majora's base, hoping to get at his core. However, the blast seemed to do nothing.

"No!" Link got out of Majora's striking distance, trying to come up with a plan. "I have to get at his weak spot." Just then, Majora began to channel a massive amount of energy into his arms.

"You won't make it out of here alive!" Majora swung his arms, unleashing a wall of energy that flew right at Link. Using the Triforce's power as a shield, Link managed to withstand the attack. Once the wave cleared, though, Link found himself rolling to evade Majora's crushing punches.

"Take this!!!" Link jumped back and hurled his swords like boomerangs. The blades soared through the air, flying at Majora's face.

"Fool." With a mere thought, Majora used a wave of energy to knock the swords away. The spun towards the ground and stuck when they hit. "You're running out of ideas. Just give..." Then Majora looked down at Link. In his hands, he was gathering a ball of golden light. Link threw the blast, which struck Majora at the base, changing into a raging inferno of golden flame. "AHHHH!!" Link gathered strength for another blast. He threw this one towards Majora's face. As the monster tried to block, Link saw his chance. Throwing his arms out to his sides, he pulled the swords to him. With weapons in hand, Link ran towards Majora's core. Link slashed and hacked, trying desperately to hit at Majora's weak spot. Unable to land a finishing blow, Link was hit hard by one of Majora's fists. He was sent flying back.

Majora rose up high. A dark aura surrounded him. "I tire of these games. The time draws near, and I must make my wish. It is time to finish you." Majora uplifted his arms, and the entire area surged with his power. Link couldn't escape it. It was everywhere. "Do you understand? I fill this world. I can manipulate it to my every whim. Nothing is impossible for me here. I'm like a God, Link. You can win." Bolts of lightning swarmed from nowhere, striking Link all over. The torment suddenly stopped. Link looked up to see a massive, swirling vortex overhead. Energy was gathering quickly into it. "I can exhibit my control over this world anyway I choose. And now, I will finish you with one, devestating blast."

Link smiled. "I do understand." A golden aura gathred around Link. With a wave of his hand, he tilted the enormous portal, and the blast fired at Majora. He tried to shield himself, but took a heavy blow. The smoke cleared, and Majora was scratched and bruised all over.

"What?! How did...." Majora was stunned. He thought for sure he was about to win. "How did you do that?"

"Majora. You are the fool. You've decided your own doom." A massive light formed into a golden sword, slicing into one of Majora's arms.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"You gave away the only secret that could have saved you. Now, it will destroy you." Another sword formed, cutting deep into Majora's other arm, causing him to scream out again. "You're not at full power anymore. If you were, I would've been dead long ago. You had power that could contend with the Goddesses, once. But after that battle, and being seperated from your power for so long, you weakened." Link began to twirl his swords around. All of a sudden, there were thousands of swords, all around Majora, all twirling. "But you are more than just raw power, Majora. You are a very cunning being. So much so, that you tricked me all this time. But, you told me how you did it."

"What do you mean?"

"If you can manipulate this dimension, what makes you think I can't?" Majora's eyes widened. "Thanks for the tip. Now, you die." Link slashed with his swords. All at once, the thousands of blades all cut into Majora, slicing his entire, massive body. The demon screamed out in pain, as he felt the sting of so many blades. Then, the blades changed into strips of fire. They landed on Majora, engulfing him in flames.

"ERRRR-AHHHHHH!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!" Majora twisted and jerked about, all ablaze with the golden flame. Bringing his hands to his face, he tried to gather enough power to stop the burning pain. Link created an energy field of his own to stop him. The two energies forced each other back. Then, all of a sudden, it all stopped. There was a horrid blaring sound, and the color faded from everything. It all shifted from black and white in a strange pulsing.

Everything was white all around. Link and Majora both looked around. Majora seemed completely different. His enormous body was no a giant skeleton, chared and burnt all over. The only thing the same were his fierce, yellow eyes.

"No. No. What have you done?" Link smirked at him. "You've broken the hold. Both of us can't control the dimension at once."

"I know. Now neither of us will." Link readied his swords. "Its just me and you, now!" Link unleashed a wave of energy beams from his swords. Majora raised his wounded arms to block. Link then charged at Majora. He swung down with a boney fist, which Link easily leapt over. Link rose high with his spinning attack, cutting Majora all over. Pulling a backflip, Link safely landed a good distance away. With his arms crossed, Link threw a barrage of golden blasts at Majora. Countering with his own blasts, Majora stood tall amidst a cloud of smoke.

"I'm not going down now! I...What? Where is he?!!!" Majora looked frantically, but couldn't find Link anywhere. Until he felt a brutal slashing at his base. Link jumped around Majora's base in a circle, landing an awesome cut each time he landed. Before Majora could attack, Link jumped out of the way. Rolling to a clear spot, Link looked back. His attack was successful in destroying the barrier, and now Majora's weakness was exposed.

"Its over. You're done, Majora."

The rage filled Majora's eyes, as he gritted his teeth. "You pompus, arrogant, fool!!! I will wipe you from history!!!!!" Majora's body glowed with a crimson power. He fired blasts of energy high into the air, too many to count. The blasts showered the area, filling it with a blood-red explosive tint. Soon, Majora gazed down at Link, who know stood on his knee. Blood was running down the corner of his mouth, and his clothes were torn.

"Not bad."

"I won't be defeated! Not by a mere human! Prepare for obliteration!!!" Majora lunged down at Link, ready to rip him apart. Link stood and powered up his swords. In his left hand, his sword took a brilliant, blue glow. Link heaved the sword with all his might. The blue energy spun at Majora. The monster lifted his hands. Creating an energy field between his hands, Majora caught the sword in mid-air. "HAHAHAHA!!!!! You've lost! You've lost!!!"

Link threw his other sword. This one was charged with the Triforce's golden power. He hurled it as well, but not up at Majora's face. This one soared close to the ground. Majora caught of a glimpse of it just too late. The blade tore, full force, into Majora's weak spot. His core quivered, and its color slowly faded, as the sword stuck upright. "Game over, Majora."

"Uhhhh...uhhhhh..." Majora gasped for air. His eyes began to water as an unbearable pain shook throughout his body. "AAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" He let out a blood-curtling scream as his body began to crumble. His massive arms fell from their sockets, and the bones of his body chipped and dropped. His voice became more and more distorted as he began to collapse. "YOU FOOL!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!! THE UNIVERSE WILL NEVER KNOW THE GLORY OF MY RULE!!!"

"Too bad."

"He....hehehehe." Majora's voice weakened as the entire area glowed with a faded crimson. "I still fill this world. If I go, you go with me. You may have won the battle, but at the cost of your own life."

"Not quite. I'm not exactly the fool you thought I was." Link lifted his hands over his head. A green light began to glow, and Farore's Wind carried him out of the void.

"No. I've lost. To the goddesses. To...to....A HUMAN!!!!!!!!!!" Majora screamed as his body took on the same crimson glow.

The sky of Hyrule roared with an explosion. The people took cover. The once black sky was now illuminated by a terrifying crimson blast. The ground shook and split in some places, as the explosion's light blinded all. Then, just as the black had come so quickly, so did the crimson flash go. The people stood, looking around at the disorder that Hyrule was left in.

Link lie on his back. The power of the Fierce Deity slowly faded from him. He gazed up at the sky. "Its over, I guess. Majora's dead. But, I'm still alone. I've still lost everything. And, the universe is still collapsing upon itself. My work, my struggles, are never done." Link looked up at the sky, seeing an enormous crack in it, like a crack on a mirror. He stood up and dusted himself off. Flipping his hand over, he looked to the Triforce emblem. "Well, it all comes down to this. I all comes down to what wish I decide to make."

__

The wish is about to be made. How will it all end? Will Link be too late to save the universe? Or will he make another wish to save himself from his pain. One more chapter and the ending will be decided. I still bet you can't guess how it'll end.


	14. Final Chapter

Gazing up at the broken sky, Link took a deep breath. "Time to get this over with." The Triforce emblem began to glow, and Link created a shaft of light to surround him. "To the Sacred Realm." The shaft of light shot up into the air, and Link was teleported away from Hyrule.

Walking across the invisible ground, Link was surrounded by sky. Beautiful clouds drifted about the soothing blue. Link, however, found no tranquility. Pain was still eating him up inside.

"What does it matter? Even if I do save the universe, what's left for me? Nothing. Zelda's gone. Navi's gone. Hyrule's still at war. If I save them, I'll just have to go back and fix things there, too. I'm destined to be a hero. A hero without rest or rewards." His thoughts returned to Zelda. He longed to be with her again. To hold her in his arms. To stroke her hair. Then, for just a moment, he thought about making that his wish. He knew he could bring her back, and they could be together till the bitter end which was approaching. "No. I can't do that. She would hate me for that. If I really do love her, or loved her, then I have to think about what she would want. She would want me to save them." Link looked at the sky background, noticing it too was cracked in various places.

Link unsheathed the Master Sword, and took the Jewel and Ocarina from his tunic. He placed them on the ground. Link made a fist with his right hand, letting the Triforce emblem glow. Closing his eyes, he began to concentrate. The emblem grew brighter and brighter. Finally, there was a flash of gold, and Link opened his eyes. The sacred triangles hovered there before him. The objects that many had worshipped and desired, that he had wielded as a weapon. Link picked up the Master Sword, holding the handle in one hand and the blade resting in the other, presenting it to the Triforce. He had the Jewel in hand, resting against the blade, with the Ocarina in his other.

"Oh, Golden Goddesses of legend and past. I have come far. I have fought many battles and conquered many enemies, with your help. Now, I come to you, on my knees, ready to sacrifice these ancient treasures. I come to you, with a request. A request to aid me. To grant my wish." The Triforce began to glow. The objects in Link's hands floated into the air. First, the Jewel gave a bright, red glow. It disintegrated before his eyes, changing into a red dust which flowed into the top piece of the Triforce. The Triforce of Power took on the same red glow. Next, the Ocarina did the same, changing the Triforce of Wisdom blue. Lastly, the Master Sword faded away, and filled the Triforce of Courage with green.

The Triforce pieces began to flash and flicker. They shifted to gold, then back to the other color over and over again. Suddenly, the sacred triangles rose above Link. Spinning around him, they lowered to the floor. There, the faded into the ground, leaving behind an insignia of the Triforce, with Link standing in the center. From the three triangles, rose the Golden Goddesses.

"Hero of Time," the Goddesses said in unison, "you have fulfilled Man's side of a covenant from days old. You have freed us from our prison, and know we will grant your desire."

"My desire." Link thought about that a moment. "I......my desire....."

"You seem unsure. You seem confused."

"I am. I've never been so confused. You're goddesses, so maybe you have answers. Can you tell me why all this had to happen? Why I had to lose everything in my life?"

"Is that your wish?"

"I.....no." Link gritted his teeth.

"That is your desire, isn't it?"

"That's not it. I was a hero."

"You are a hero."

"But, because I was a hero, I lost everything. I can't understand. Aren't heroes supposed to be loved? Aren't they supposed to be honored? I just....I don't understand."

"We see. The deathes of your friends couldn't be avoided. They gave their own lives." Link seemed puzzeled. "When Majora destroyed the castle, she did everything she could to create a shield. However, she was too weak, and a bit too late. The shield failed and she died as the castle fell. Ganondorf id the same thing."

"Then why didn't I perish in the castle, too?"

"Because you were in your Fierce Deity form. Also, the shield served to protect you as well. The strain was simply too much on Zelda."

"....and Navi?"

"Navi sacrificed herself to save your life."

"So its my fault. I caused this. I'm the one who travelled through time and distored it. I caused not only their deathes, but the destruction of the universe."

"You are much to hard on yourself. No human could have anticipated the effects on the universe. You shouldn't blame yourself for you friends, either. Through death, they channeled the Triforce to you. They allowed you to defeat Majora, and save the universe from his wicked rule."

"I didn't think you were going to answer my questions."

"You have saved our beloved land of Hyrule more than once. Think of this as a thank you."

"Then, could I ask you to explain how this happened?"

"Of course, Hero of Time." A ball of energy formed over Link. It drifted down in front of him. Link gazed into it. The sphere was amazing. Inside there seemed to be a planet, spinning in space as if it were real. "This is the world as you know it." The view began to zoom out. Other planets came into view. It zoomed farther and farther out, revealing worlds Link could have never dreamed of. Finally, it stopped. Link could see hundreds of planets, each spinning around a star, each so distant from each other. "This is what the universe looks like."

"This is amazing, but..."

"Please. You must learn this, then you will be able to understand." Link looked back to the ball. "All the universe exists within the confines of Time." A strange, blue mist appeared around the ball. "Time appears much like this. It flows around the universe, and fills it, like water. Anything born within Time must abide by its boundaries. This is why death comes. Anything born outside of Time does not have to abide by this rules. Likewise, if something born outside of Time is destroyed, it doesn't effect Time, since it wasn't born within it. Do you understand?"

"I think so. But, what exists outside of Time? Outside the universe?"

"Origanlly, we did. We were not born within the universe, for we have gazed upon it from outside it. Human souls are born outside of Time. That is why the soul doesn't die. Allow us to explain souls. The human soul travels into the universe, and enters a human body when it comes into exisistence. This is what gives it life. Souls are sent to the universe to live. To gather memories. They absorb what knowledge and experiences they can from the person they inhabit. This is why there has always been good and evil. Rich and poor. This is why so many different people exist, to gather all different memories and experiences. When the human dies, the soul carries that information out of the universe and back to where it came from."

"Where do souls come from, exactly?"

"Like us, they were created by another being. A superior being. We cannot reveal anything else to you about that being, for its will is different than that." Link stared blankly at the orb of the universe. "Do you understand that even though your friends have died, that their souls live on? That, in that aspect, they will never die?"

"What about Navi? Or the Zoras, Gorons, and Kokori?"

"They are just as human as you. Simply with different bodies."

"I see. Are you saying that I shouldn't mourn they're passings?"

"Mourning and grief are part of living. They add to the experience of your soul. These feelings must exist like all others."

"What about the universe? Surely you know that it is collapsing."

"Yes. We have seen this. There is nothing we can do about this."

'What?!"

"We are sorry. It is beyond are power."

"But...why?"

"Look to the model." Link turned back to the sphere. Inside, a small dot of light drifted up to the flow of Time. "As we have said, Time flows like water. It has a certain current, a certain direction in which it flows. The constant flow of Time causes aging. However, by travelling back in Time, you went against the flow of Time." Link watched as the dot drifted in the opposit direction of the flow. He saw the blue around the dot drift off to the sides. "You see, just like when a rock is thrown into a river, the water will flow around it. When you moved against Time, it flowed around you. This pushed the waters of Time in a slightly different direction. At first, it harmed nothing. But as the waters rippled, the distortion grew and grew. There is an adage which says, 'Even the tiniest ripple will cause a wave one day.' That is exactly what happened. Those tiny ripples you created pushed the universe off balance. The different worlds began to drift towards each other. These worlds were never meant to know of each other. Now, they have begun to crash into each other. Very soon, the worlds will become packed together, killing everything inside of them. This is how the universe will come to an end."

"......So it was my fault."

"You are the first human in all the universe to receive this knowledge. Therefore, it is impossible anyone could have anticipated this."

"That doesn't matter, though. I still caused the universe to collapse, and I can't stop it. Isn't there anything you can do?!" Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Perhaps."

"What?" A trace of hope lined his voice.

"Yes. There is only one way. We would have to reverse the flow of Time. This is something that has never been done before."

"What would that accomplish? Wouldn't it just cause further distortion?"  
"No. It would not disrupt the flow of Time. You see, everything that has already happened becomes the past. The flow of Time continues on, leaving the past behind. By reversing the flow of Time, events are undone, and the past becomes the present all over again."

"So, you can go back to before I travelled through time. That way, it would have never happened, and the distortion will never take place." Link smiled through his tears. "It will save the universe."

"However, there are two problems with this."

"What are they?"

"The first is Majora. His memory will still remain in your soul and the souls of others. You see, Majora was also born outside of Time. Now that he has been destroyed, he will be erased from Time, as if he never exisisted. Unfortunately, the memories of him will remain in the souls, regardless of where in Time they are. This knowledge of something that existed but didn't will cause a far great distortion. One of the mind and soul."

"So how can that be fixed?"

"By going back to the battle with Majora. Since he doesn't exist anymore, then that battle, which took place within Time, will never have happened. Since no one will have memory of his existence, there will be no further distortion. Souls will migrate to the universe, and life will follow the path it would have followed, had we never had to rebuild Hyrule. The Triforce, our prison, will never exist, nor will the treasures you sacrificed to us. In this way, the Temple of Time will never be built, and there will be no way for anyone to travel through time ever again."

"Amazing. Everything will be alright. Wait. What about the other problem? What is it?"

"As the Golden Goddesses, it is not our duty to do such things. We are to defend the universe from forces outside it, and to fix what damage may have been caused. We are not inclined to save the universe from its own destruction."

"So that's that?! You're just going to let the universe fall apart?! Even though you know just how to stop it?!! I don't believe your...." Link stopped. He smiled. "You still owe me a wish."

"That's right." The Goddesses smiled as well.

"Anything I want?"

"Anything. We created the barriers of the Triforce to save our lives. The spell we cast requires us to fulfill the wish of the one who frees us. Breaking this covenant would destroy us, just as it saved us."

Link wiped tears from his eyes and stood upright. A huge smile spread across his face, as he knew he had accomplished his task. "Then that is my wish. Oh, Golden Goddesses, I wish that you reverse the flow of Time, as far as it takes to prevent any further distortion."

"It shall be so." The Goddesses lifted up their arms, and a ball of golden energy surrounded the four of them. The ball jumped away from the Sacred Realm, and Link watched on in amazement. They traveled through space, and Link could gaze down at the universe. He saw into worlds he had once never known existed. Some were a bit like Hyrule. Many were quite different, with huge buildings that shone like glass and seemed to scrape the sky. Soon, Link was hovering close to where Time and the universe ended.

"This is unreal. I....I...."

"Link, Hero of Time, we thank you. Had this future not come about, you would have lead Hyrule into a Golden Age of prosperity. However, you now have given a much greater gift to Hyrule and the entire universe. A second chance at life. In our name, and in the name of what is right, you fought. But know, you must release this knowledge you have attained. The memories will remain in your soul, but you will more than likely never know they are there. When your soul returns to the universe, and you are born all over again, everything you have seen and done will be nothing more than a dream, or perhaps just a black and white image that pops into your head from time to time. Even so, we thank you, Link, for fighting so valiantly. You have traveled across space to fight your enemies, and even see what know one else has ever seen. You have ventured through Time itself, a feet that no other human has ever accomplished. Now, Link, you must travel through reality. You must embrace the unreal, and leave life behind. Are you ready?" Link took one last look at the universe. He turned to the Goddesses and nodded. "Very well." There was a flash of light, and Link felt himself falling. Falling away from everything he knew. Falling away from the life he had created for himself. Falling away from Time and from the universe. Falling away. Falling Away.

"Stop them!" Guards rushed to and fro. Wolves had attacked the caravan, and they did what they could to keep them at bay.

"Come on, men!" Another guard shouted. "We have to protect her!" Suddenly, an arrow split through the air and caught one of the wolves on the back. It whined as it sped away. The guards turned to see a young man in a green tunic come running out of the Kokori forest. His bow sent another arrow flying, and another wolf was struck. The pack turned their attention to the new prey. The wolves charged at the young man. He drew a massive sword (obviously designed by the Gorons) and ran at the wolves. They dove at him, but were sent flying by his powerful spinning attack.

Cut and bloody, the wolves scampered away. The guards, still in awe of what had just happened, approached the young man.

"Thank you, young sir. You saved us." The young man smiled as he sheathed the sword. "Please, come with us. I'm sure she would like to thank you as well." The guards led him to the horse-drawn carriage. They bowed as the door opened. Out stepped a beautiful young lady, dressed in a pink dress and with flowing, golden hair.

"So, it seems you've shamed my guards a bit." She giggled as she spoke. "Your skills are very impressive. Worthy of a knight. Oh, forgive me, I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." She extended her hand, which the young man took and kissed. "What, may I ask, is your name?"

"I'm Link."

"Link? Link. That name sounds familiar. Have we ever met?"

Link gazed into her eyes. ".....No. I don't think so."

"Hmm........Deja vu."

_  


The End

  
_


End file.
